Temporary
by swimming-toon-lover
Summary: A budding romance has formed in the midst of the gang being back together. Sparks will fly as the "other woman" has her say. PS, slight AS, implied CS


Yeah, I'm back, with yet another new story… and it's another pokemon… I hope to get back into teen titans soon, I promise, but

**Yeah, I'm back, with yet another new story… and it's another pokemon… I hope to get back into teen titans soon, I promise, but right now this is what is in my brain, so it's what goes up!**

**This is a songfic, I don't own pokemon**

"Misty, you heard right?" Dawn, who had only recently met the girl, came sprinting up to her. Misty turned and looked at her questioningly while the young blue haired girl panted.

"I've heard a lot of things Dawn. What specifically are you talking about?"

"That May asked Ash out… and he said yeah!" Misty had in fact heard this, but the girl seemed to overjoyed at delivering the gossip, and so she played along.

"Oh really! Well that's great, I'm happy for them." She said. Dawn didn't pick up on the cool tone in Misty's voice.

"I knew you'd think that, but isn't crazy? I mean, I, everyone, was expecting you." It was a mark of Dawn's youth that this tactless statement had passed through her voice. She immediately realized it however, and squeaked, clapping her hands over her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" She began, but Misty held up a hand.

"It's okay. First of all, I know more than you give me credit for." She raised her eyebrows, indicating she knew a secret that the small girl didn't. "And second, we're late. It's not everyday we're all together!"

"Yeah, And that talent show… I still think that Brock is crazy for that, but he apparently wants to show off in front of, well every girl in the room!" Misty and Dawn laughed and went off toward the gym, Misty's gym, where the party was.

"Alright guys, so as we're all here, I thought it would be a great time to show everyone what we can all do, you know, besides pokemon." Brock said. Everyone groaned.

"Yeah, but isn't that enough?" Drew said from a corner, glaring around at the room. No one was quite sure why he was there, but they assumed that he had come because he was traveling with May at the moment, and they had always been a friendly lot.

"Oh Drew, don't you want to see what everyone can do?" May said, turning back toward him, but not letting go of Ash's hand, which was cupping her own.

"Ok, so first up…"

The acts went on in general ho-hum. Brock sang a little song, something along the lines of "two perfect girls" that made everyone in the room that wasn't a boy cringe. May did stand up comedy that no one really laughed at; Tracey did truly disturbing ventriloquism, and Ash did a magic show with his pokemon which was sadly enough the best performance. Finally it was Misty's turn, and she was about to reveal something that not even her sisters knew about her…

"Ok, Misty, you're on, and you're… singing?" Brock announced uncertainly. Misty took the mike confidently, and everyone waited, shocked and curious as to what was about to happen. She stared with her eyes closed, and nodded along as the music began. Finally she opened her eyes, looking straight at Ash, and opened her mouth.

_When she slips up, I'll be there_

_The one to whom your soul can bear_

_She can have her moment in the sun_

'_cause in the end I'll be the one._

_This thing is only temporary_

_That girl is just too ordinary_

She switched her hard gaze to May, who seemed to be enjoying the song.

_She'll reel you in with pretty eyes_

_They're just hiding all her wicked lies_

Misty shifted her gaze from May to Drew, who was also staring at May. Misty enjoyed the secrets that being May's friend made her privy to. Even if this was betrayal, Ash was too dense to notice, as was May apparently, and all is far in love and war.

_You'll see it soon enough._

_She'll fight for you with all her might_

_But someday soon you'll see the light_

_My love is strong enough to wait_

_No she won't put a stop to fate. _

_This thing is only temporary_

_That girl is just too ordinary_

_She'll reel you in with pretty eyes_

_They're just hiding all her wicked lies_

_When she's gone you won't feel pain_

_The clouds will part, forget the rain_

_She's goin' in on borrowed time_

_Yeah even she knows you're really mine._

May let go of Ash's hand, and stared up at Misty. Apparently the song had been more correct than Misty had intended.

_Because this thing is only temporary _

_That girl is just too ordinary_

_She'll reel you in with pretty eyes_

_They're just hiding all her wicked lies_

_You'll see it soon enough_

_You'll be mine soon enough._

**So there's really no ending here, I just think that all that matters is the song, ****but it's my own song… tell me how it is, I've never let anyone read my songs till now.**

**Sorry if you feel you wasted your time reading this, songfics don't usually get a very good response, but it's at least an original song, unless that's bad too, I don't know. Please review anyway! Thank you!!**

**STL**


End file.
